Why Fight?
by Cute Smile33
Summary: Serena's lonely. School's closed due to a gas leak. Everyone goes to the park. Will Darien and Serena's secret be revealed? ::Complete:: R/R, please!
1. Prologue

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Sailor Moon. These characters are completely fictional, and belong to the actually creators of Sailor Moon.-*-*  
  
"Why Fight?"  
  
Prologue  
  
There was a girl who wanted nothing more than to be accepted and to have what every girl had - LOVE. She was so alone. She had no one. Sure, she had her family and her friends, but her friends had their "loves," if you will.  
This girls name was Serena. She was the epitome of a girl. All the girls envied her, but they really had no reason to because they all had what Serena longed for most - someone to call her own. Serena often wondered as to why she could be so "perfect." but yet have no one. Her friends pondered this as well, but then it all donned on them - maybe Serena was too perfect. But alas, this couldn't be so because, well, in all truth, Serena was a big klutz.  
Although Serena looked perfect, her grace always ruined things for her. Serena had once entered a beauty contest, but although she was beautiful, she lost because of her lack of grace.  
Much to Serena's dismay, she was alone, and she hated it. She had been set up numerous times, but it just never work out. So gloomily does our story begin. 


	2. The RumorTruth Be Told

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Sailor Moon. These characters are completely fictional, and belong to the actual creators of Sailor Moon.-*-*  
  
"Why Fight?"  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Serena! Get up, or you'll be late for school AGAIN!" her mother yelled as she yanked off Serena's covers.  
  
"Aw, Mom. Just fiver more minutes."  
  
"No! I've given you thirty! Now get up!"  
  
"All righty. I'm up! I'm up! I'm up!"  
  
"Good. Your breakfast is getting cold."  
  
"What?! My breakfast?! Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Serena threw on her school uniform and ran down to the kitchen table where a stack of pancakes was sitting. "Yummy!" Serena gulped down the pancakes, "Bye, Mom! Thanks for the breakfast!" Serena yelled as she   
  
dashed out the door.  
  
"Well, there goes Hurricane Serena, off to do her damage for the day."   
  
"Sammy! What have I told you about name calling?" his father scolded from behind his newspaper.  
  
"That it's okay when she's not around?" Sammy asked questioningly.  
  
"Sammy!" his father said, warning him of danger if he said anything else too smarty-pants like.   
  
"Oh, all right! I'm sorry!" he said as he made his way out the door.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before Serena had gotten to the end of the block, her klutziness took over. She had run into something very soft but muscular.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Sometimes I just have these moments – " she looked up at the person, "Darien!" She was in utter shock.  
  
"Yeah? What of it, Meatball Head?"  
  
Trying to act like it hadn't fazed her, "Oh, it's just that I thought I had run into someone important. Guess I was wrong. Well, sorry anyway."  
  
"Oh, that hurts, Meatball Head."  
  
"Well – you know – "  
  
"No, I don't. Enlighten me, please," he begged of her earnestly.  
  
"Sorry, can't. Don't have the time. I'm late for – "  
  
"Oh, didn't you hear? There was some leak at the school- something about poisoning the students. Therefore, no classes today."  
  
"Why should I believe you? You of all people."  
  
"Serena!" she heard someone call her name, and she turned around and saw a brunette running towards her. "Did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what?" Serena asked, hoping secretly that what Darien had said wouldn't be true.  
  
"School's out," the brunette squealed, "Gas leak."  
  
Serena turned to Darien, "My apologies."  
  
"It's okay, Meatball Head. We all have our days. If you don't mind, I'll be on my way now. Bye!" he walked off, thinking all the while. *[Oh my goodness! If only she would get the message! Can't she see it?]*  
  
"Lita!" (That was the brunette's name) "He's so cute! Oh my goodness! Who am I kidding? He's amazingly cute! I don't know if I can keep this charade up any longer."  
  
"Just a little longer. Make him com to you. Okay? You promised."  
  
"I know, I know. I promised. But, do you honestly thing that he likes me?"  
  
"Yes! Can't you tell?! Now, let's go somewhere since there's no school!" Both girls squealed with utter delight in the thought.  
  
"Okay, but let me change first."  
  
"Okay." 


	3. Today's Plans

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Sailor Moon. These characters are completely fictional, and belong to the actual creators of Sailor Moon.-*-*  
  
"Why Fight?"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The two, Serena and Lita, walked into the arcade to meet the other girls. Lo and behold, Darien was there as well. *[Oh, God.]* Serena thought, *[This is going to be interesting. Just remember that you have to act like you hate him with a passion.]*  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Meatball Head herself! Come to flirt with guys that all ready have girlfriends?"  
  
"Don't rub it in, jerk! Besides, not all of us here are single, now are we?" she questioned with a chuckle knowing that she had gotten him there.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts, Meatball!"  
  
"Well, you deserved it!"  
  
Darien just stared into his coffee, she had a point, but before he could retaliate, she was gone. *[Darn it! What's wrong with me?]*  
  
"Penny for you thoughts, Dare?" a masculine voice said.  
  
"Oh, hey Andrew. What's up? How's Mina?"  
  
"Oh, she's fine. Out with the girls right now. How are you? You seem distracted and aloof."  
  
"Well, you know. It's, um - how shall I put this?"  
  
"Serena?" Andrew piped in.  
  
"What?! How the?!" Darien was dumbfounded.  
  
"Darien, I can read you like a book. Everyone can see it."  
  
"Yeah, everyone except Serena," he sulked.  
  
"Just give her time; just give her time. She'll come around," Andrew consoled.  
  
"I hope so. I'm about to burst."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Serena - what's it like?"  
  
"What's what like?" Serena asked Mina.  
  
"You know! Being single!"  
  
"Oh, heh. Don't get your hopes up. It's not the brightest rainbow."  
  
"Woah! Witty, Serena!" Raye commented.  
  
"Oh, shush, Raye! She's got to have her moments," Lita retorted.  
  
"All right, now calm down, girls," Amy said peacefully. "No need to excited just yet."  
  
"You're right!" Serena said. "Let's hit some stores! Who wants to drive?" They all looked around the group, deciding who had the best car for today's weather. All of a sudden, all eyes were turned towards Mina.  
  
"What?!" she squealed.  
  
"C'mon, Mina! Get Andrew to ask Darien! C'mon! You know you want to ride in it too!" They all chimed.  
  
Mina stared at them blankly. Finally, she couldn't take their whining anymore, "Oh, all right!" All the girls cheered. 


	4. Can we, PLEASE?

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Sailor Moon. These characters are completely fictional, and belong to the actual creators of Sailor Moon.-*-*  
  
"Why Fight?"  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Mina pouted, "Please, Andrew?" She has on her little pitiful puppy face.  
  
Andrew couldn't take it anymore. She knew what that face did to him, "Oh, all right! Let me go ask him." Mina beamed and gave Andrew a kiss. Then, she smiled sweetly. Andrew turned and made his way over to Darien.  
  
Before Andrew could say a word, Darien shouted, "NO!" Then Darien turned to the girls, "No!" All their faces were covered with utter disappointment, all of them except Serena's. She was smirking; she had known all along that Darien wouldn't agree to this.  
  
Alhough he was strongly against this, he felt he needed to prove Serena wrong. Darien heaved a great sigh and with reluctance, he looked at the girls, "Oh, all right." Serena's face fell. She was amazed. Normally, Darien would never have done this. Why had he this time? Darien passed her, "C'mon, Meatball head. You know, some of us like to be unpredictable," he retorted as they all made their way to the car.  
  
Amy, Lita, and Raye were all on their cell phones, calling their guys. Instead of going to the mall, Mina and Andrew had thought it would be a good idea to drive down to the lake/park.  
  
The guys soon arrived at the arcade, each in their own car. Which could only mean one thing -   
  
"You can't be serious!" Serena squealed. "You want me to ride with HIM?!" All the girls nodded. Serena turned around and saw Darien with a cheesy grin plastered on his face. She turned back around to the girls and smiled, "I suppose it won't be too bad." The girls giggled.  
  
"Good! We'll see you there," Mina exclaimed as the girls all got into different cars.  
  
Serena walked over to Darien and his car. *[This couldn't be too bad, could it?]* she thought. 


	5. Learning the Ropes

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Sailor Moon. These characters are completely fictional, and belong to the actual creators of Sailor Moon.-*-*  
  
"Why Fight?"  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Look, Serena, before we even get started. Let me say this - There will be no, and I mean NO: whining, crying, or complaining in this car. Do you understand me??"  
  
Serena was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to do. *[Did he just call me Serena?!]* All she could do was smile and nod.  
  
"Okay, well, are you going to get in or not, Meatball Head?"  
  
She was still in a daze, "Huh? What? Oh, yeah." She quickly got into the car.  
  
"Top down?" he asked. *[Should I have even asked? She's a teen-age girl, of course she'll want the top down.]*  
  
"Yeah! What are you? Dumb?! It's gorgeous out, and you have the audacity to ask if I want the top down? Weirdo," she mumbled the last word under her breath.  
  
"All right, all right, Meatball Head. Excuse me!"  
  
"Yeah, sure," they sat there for a moment. "Yeah, we going or not?"  
  
"Meatball Head, you surprise me sometimes - with your lack of intelligence and grace. We'll go as soon as the top is down because that's what you wanted."  
  
Serena blushed, "Right, sorry." Finally the top was down, and Darien revved the engine. He shifted into DRIVE, and they were off. First, they took the Interstate, but Serena got bored looking at all the cars. She sighed. *[This is so boring. I wish I had something more pleasant to look at. I mean, Darien's good looking and all, but the Interstate is so boring!]* Serena complained to herself, *[And the lack of music, yeah, this is great.]* She sighed once again.  
  
Darien, as if reading her mind, all of a sudden asked, "You want to listen to the radio?"  
  
Serena perked up at the thought of listening to music, "Okay! Sure! But can I pick the station?" Darien thought for a moment, and then with some reluctance, he nodded. She squealed, "Thanks, Dare!" She turned on the radio until she found the perfect station and song, 102.9 The Buzz was playing "Pretty Girl" by Sugarcult.  
  
Quickly, he looked over at her, "You like this music?" He was in complete shock. She was too engrossed in the song to answer verbally, so she nodded enthusiastically. "You have amazed me once again today, Meatball Head."  
  
She looked at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I never would have taken you for the kind of girl to like Punk Rock. I don't mean to call you stereotypical or anything. It's just that you didn't seem the type, you know?" He glanced at her. *[Oh God, what if she thinks that I'm a complete idiot now?]*  
  
She smiled, "Yeah, I know. Everyone's got their little quirks. I guess mine is more of a shock than others." She looked at him and smiled once again. Her bright blue eyes sparkling like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't help but smile himself. She blushed as she turned back to face the road. *[Oh, couldn't he find a more scenic route?]* she huffed yet another sigh.  
  
Sensing her amnesty for the Interstate, het got off on the next exit. It was the best scenic route to the lake, but like he would know that. Serena was happy; she couldn't help but beam because of all of nature's beauty around her. 


	6. The Place

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Sailor Moon. These characters are completely fictional, and belong to the actual creators of Sailor Moon.-*-*  
  
"Why Fight?"  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Serena and Darien were among the first to arrive. In all actuality, they were the only one's there.  
  
Serena stepped out of the car, "Where is everyone?"  
  
Darien was wondering the same thing, "I don't know." *[Hadn't they all left before us? Maybe they stopped for some food and things.]* Darien pondered.  
  
"Hey! Earth to Captain Oblivious! Yoo-hoo!"  
  
"Huh? What, Meatball Head?"  
  
"You think maybe we should set up some? Get things somewhat organized?"  
  
"I hate to break it to you, Meatball Head, but all I've got with me are beach towels or whatever you want to call them."  
  
"You mean, you don't have food?!" Serena looked heartbroken. Darien shook his head. "But I'm starving!!" All he could offer was an apologetic smile, she sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, Meatball Brains! We're here!" Serena spun around to find Raye and Chad standing there.   
  
"Woo! More people!" Serena exclaimed and jumped up and down.  
  
"The others will be along shortly."  
  
"Great!" Serena cheered as she made her way over to Raye. She linked elbows with her friends and whispered as they walked off, "So, where were you guys?"  
  
"Oh, Serena! You'll never change. Always so naive and innocent. We went to the "place," you know?"  
  
Serena giggled, "Yeah, I know." Raye couldn't help but blush. Raye looked over at Chad and saw him giving Darien a high five. Serena saw too, "Ugh! Men! So, Raye, are the others up there, too?" Raye nodded slowly. "Oh."  
  
"Sorry, Serena. I know how you get about this."  
  
Serena's eyes welled up with tears. She hated thinking about her "singledom," "It's okay, Raye. I know I'm not good enough for anyone."  
  
Raye embraced her in a huge hug, "You're right, because you're better than that."  
  
Serena smiled and wiped away her tears, "Thanks, Raye." She sniffled.  
  
The other girls had gotten there a few seconds ago and saw Serena. "Serena!" they exclaimed and ran over to her.  
  
"What'd he do to you?" Lita asked ready to pound him.  
  
Serena giggled, "Nothing. Don't worry about it, guys." They smiled and walked over to the guys. 


	7. A Game with a Hidden Meaning

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Sailor Moon. These characters are completely fictional, and belong to the actual creators of Sailor Moon.-*-*  
  
"Why Fight?"  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Okay, so who's ready for a little game of freeze tag?!" Amy shouted.  
  
Everyone looked at her, "WHAT?!"  
  
"It was her idea," Amy pointed to an empty spot beside her. Everyone burst out laughing. They had never seen Amy like this, but only Greg knew why she was so happy. While they had been at the "place," he had told her that he loved her.  
  
"Okay! Let's go!" Mina exclaimed. "But let's add a twist. We'll have teams - and it's pretty obvious what the teams will be, couples - but in order to unfreeze the person, your partner has to kiss you."  
  
"WHAT?!" Darien and Serena objected.  
  
"Oh, come on! It'll be fun. Don't worry about it," Amy reasoned.  
  
"Oh, yeah! And if both you and your partner get frozen. You're out. Now, who wants to be it?" Mina asked. Lita and Ken volunteered.  
  
Darien walked over to Serena, "Now, listen here, Meatball Head. I have no intention of being "frozen," and I doubt I will be. So, you need to hold up your end of this partnership and do the same."  
  
She blinked, "Um - okay?"  
  
"Great," was all he said and then took off.  
  
*[You know, if I wasn't such a klutz, it'd be a whole lot easier not to get tagged.]* She heard squeals and immediately realized they had started. *[Oh, crap! ]*  
  
The first to be tagged, and it was obvious she wanted to be tagged, was Mina. Andrew came and kissed her, but before she could move, Ken came and tagged both of them. They went and sat on the picnic blanket.  
  
The game went on and on; the next couple to join Mina and Andrew was Raye and Chad. They all sat laughing at Serena and her klutz attacks. Amy and Greg were doing well; they had developed a strategy.  
  
Suddenly, Amy and Greg were joining the other two couples. Apparently, their strategy was not Serena proof. Finally, it was just Darien and Serena. Lita and Ken were more focused on tagging Darien than Serena, because it was more of a challenge. Soon thereafter, Darien was tagged, which only meant one thing - *[NOOOOOO!]* Serena screamed inside her head.  
  
She somehow needed to get over to Darien, kiss him *[Goodness me!]*, and keep going. She ran from Ken and Lita for awhile trying to think of a plan, when all of a sudden it hit her. She ran towards Darien, at an angle. He wondered what she was doing.   
  
Suddenly he felt the impact of her lips on his as she slammed into him. They both fell, causing everyone to laugh, even Lita and Ken. Darien and Serena just stayed there on the ground, kissing. Serena tried to get up, but Darien just pulled her back down. Once they stopped laughing, they all realized what was going on.  
  
Lita shouted, "I proclaim, Serena and Darien the winners! Due to Serena's creativity/klutziness." 


	8. Years Relived

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Sailor Moon. These characters are completely fictional, and belong to the actual creators of Sailor Moon.-*-*  
  
"Why Fight?"  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"So, Serena, what have you liked about these past four years of high school?"  
  
Serena was sitting there thinking and thinking when it suddenly donned on her. She turned to Darien and said, "Nothing." He was flabberghasted. She realized this and began to explain her reasons, "Okay, well, first off - you can't tell me that Freshman year didn't scare you. I mean, all those new people and teachers. I was so scared. And then Sophomore year? Well, let me just tell you - I was cheated out of a lot of things, and I pretty much had a non-existant social life. Junior year wasn't so bad. It was mainly based on academics, and that was okay except that it didn't do much for my social life. Senior year's been okay. We're not too far into it for me to judge what it's going to be like in the end though. But if it's like any of the other years, I'll call it interesting for right now."  
  
Darien just stared at her, "Oh. Well, didn't you have boyfriends?" She scoffed. "I'll take that as a no then."  
  
"You've got that right, buddy," she said disdainfully. "I've only ever had two boyfriends. Count 'em. One. Two," she said as she used her fingers to illustrate her point. "And they were both complete jerks. Well, the first was okay. It just didn't go anywhere. But the second - don't even get me started on him!!"  
  
Darien just sat there staring at the road ahead of him. They were taking the scenic route the whole way home this time.  
  
"Oh, I like high school, don't get me wrong. It's a lot of fun, but I haven't had the best years. But what about you? What have you liked?"  
  
*[She is so sweet and innocent. Should I honestly tell her? Or just make something up?]* He sat that there in deep thought for awhile; she stared at him. He made up his mind and pull to the side of the road. Serena was confused and scared.  
  
Darien noticed this, so, before he began explaining things, he had to make sure she understood. "Okay, look, Serena, the only reason I stopped was because I felt it was the polite thing to do." She nodded in acceptance. "Okay, well, I really don't know what to say, or how to start. Um - there's only been one thing these past four years that I've liked. Actually, it's more than a thing. It's a person."  
  
"That's great, Darien," Serena could feel her heart breaking, but she couldn't show it. "But why couldn't you have said all this while you were driving?"  
  
*[She doesn't understand. How can I make it clear to her? She's so beautiful and smart. How do I begin to tell her everything? How do you tell someone that you've liked them for four years?]*  
  
"Darien, are you okay?" his thoughts were interrupted by the soft, melodic voice.  
  
"Okay, Sere, um - you've been my four years of high school. You're what I wake for every morning. You're what helps me get through a day. Why else would I call you Meatball Head? Why else would I -" he was stopped by a soft finger placed on his lips.  
  
"Shhhh!" was all she said. He was confused, but she just sat there smiling sweetly, which confused him even more. *[What do I do now? The only thing I can do.]* She grabbed his hand, which surprised him. She placed his hand right on her heart. "Do you feel that?" she asked.  
  
"A heartbeat?" he was completely confused.  
  
"That only beats for you. My heart only beats for you, Darien." He was sublimely happy, but also confused. Noticing his confusion, she realized she had to say something else. "I Lo-" but she was cut off by the softest lips she had felt. Actually, his lips were the only one's she'd ever felt, save for her family. 


	9. Here Comes theFun

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Sailor Moon. These characters are completely fictional, and belong to the actual creators of Sailor Moon.-*-*  
  
"Why Fight?"  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Everyone got back to the arcade, save for Serena and Darien.  
  
"Where could they be?" Amy wondered. But before anyone could answer, Serena and Darien pulled up.  
  
She gave him a quick kiss and hopped out of the car. She ran to the driver's window, like he'd asked. They talked for a minute; they again kissed, this one longer and more passionate though.  
  
"I'll call you later tonight, Sere."  
  
"Okay, good night, Dare. I love you." She prance around the back of the car as Darien drove off. She looked at her friends, all of them had their mouths wide open. "Catchin' flys, guys?" she asked bubbly and cheerfully. They all closed their mouths.  
  
Andrew was the first to say something, "Did I just see you kiss -"  
  
"Yup," Serena smiled.  
  
Greg was next, "Did he say that he was -"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Now Ken, "Did he call you -"  
  
"Yup," she was still smiling.  
  
Finally, Chad, "But I thought that you two -"  
  
"Loved each other?" Serena finshed.  
  
Chad contemplated out loud, "Not exactly, but that works."  
  
All of a sudden the girls started screaming with delight.  
  
"I told you, Serena!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"I can't believe he called you 'Sere'!" Raye chimed.  
  
"This is so sweet! Serena finally has someone!" Mina swooned, "And he loves her -"  
  
"Like Grege loves me," Amy blushed.  
  
All the girls turned to Amy, "What?!" Amy showed them her left hand. The girls all squealed.  
  
"No way!" Mina whined.  
  
"You are so lucky!" Lita cheered.  
  
"Aren't we only in high school?" Raye questioned.  
  
"Don't burst her love bubble, Raye!" Serena screamed, only out of love for her friend.  
  
"Sorry, Ames," Raye apologized.  
  
Amy giggled, "It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring."  
  
"Oooooh!" all the girls sang. 


	10. Epilogue

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Sailor Moon. These characters are completely fictional, and belong to the actual creators of Sailor Moon.-*-*  
  
"Why Fight?"  
  
Epilogue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Summer After Senior Year~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Darien, where are you taking me?" the blindfolded Serena asked.  
  
"Just wait, you'll see."  
  
"No, I won't. I'm blindfolded, remember?" she smarted back to him.  
  
He chuckled, "You know what I mean."  
  
"Oh, you're no fun, Darien," she pouted. "I hope we won't be late for the wedding. Amy would never forgive me!"  
  
"Relax. You won't be late because I'm in the wedding too, Sweetheart."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Well, if we are late, Greg will never forive YOU!" Serena tried to argue, but he just chuckled.  
  
"We're here," he said as he put the car into PARK.  
  
"Where would 'here' be precisely?" she asked, trying to remove the blindfold.  
  
"Unh, unh, unh! Don't you dare! You wait until I say so, okay?"  
  
"Yes, captain, sir!" Serena teased.  
  
Darien took her hands and helped her out of the car, "Now, just follow me and never let go."  
  
"Never let go, Jack! Never let go!" Serena teased once again.  
  
"C'mon, Sere," he begged.  
  
"All right, all right," she agreed. He led her down a long twisty path. "I'm so lost," she whispered to herself.  
  
"Almost there, Sweety. Just a few more steps," he placed her exactly where he wanted her to stand, made sure everything and everyone was in place, and then got down on one knee. "Okay, Sere. You can take the blindfold off now."  
  
"I'm not so sure I want to anymore. All of your scheming is scaring me."  
  
"Oh, please, Sere. You know you don't mean that. And what do you mean, sheming?"  
  
"Oh, like it's not obvious," she began to say as she took off her blindfold. Then she looked around, and saw him on his knee, saw the sunset, and saw her surroundings.  
  
"Serena," he began, "as you well know, this is the spot where we first kissed, not really knowing what it would lead to. But I kneel before you tonight as the sun sets with one question in my mind, burning strong. Will you marry me?"  
  
Serena was stunned, she hadn't expected this. "Of course!" Darien was delighted; he reached into his pocket to get the ring for her. "I only wish everyone was here to see this." Darien smiled.  
  
"Oh, but we are, Serena," Raye said.  
  
Serena whipped around, "Oh my gosh!" She turned back around to Darien as he placed the ring on her finger, "I love you. You thought of everything. You're perfect." She kissed him.  
  
Here ends our story of girl once thought to be unloved, but now she stands with one true love from the beginning because this should not be called an end.  
  
The End - and Her Beginning. 


End file.
